Phil
| Last="LA X, Part 1" | Count=10 | Name=Phil | Death=July 1977 | DeathEp="The Incident, Part 2" | DeathReason=Impaled with a metal pole | Place= | Profession=Security officer, DHARMA Initiative | Family= | Actor=Patrick Fischler | S5Ep=Character appearances#PhilS5 }} Phil was a member of the DHARMA Initiative who worked in security under the authority of James "Sawyer" Ford, who was using the alias of "Jim LaFleur". He was killed during the Incident by getting impaled with a magnetically-drawn pole at the construction site for the Swan. On the Island 1974 In 1974, when Richard Alpert arrived at the Barracks, Phil escorted Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, Miles and Daniel to a house which Heather was guarding, telling them to stay inside. 1977 Three years later, Phil was the DHARMA security guard who broke up the date between Jerry and Rosie, as they all observed a drunken Horace Goodspeed via video camera monitor as he blew up trees with dynamite near the Flame. Along with Jerry, he nervously informed the head of security, Jim LaFleur. }} When a new group of recruits arrived via submarine, Phil helped escort them through the recruitment center. He grew suspicious of Kate when he couldn't find her name on the list of recruits until Juliet delivered him a falsified list. He later led the group to their photo-taking. That night, Jack approached Phil and asked where "James LaFleur" lived. Phil pointed out the house and cautioned that LaFleur didn't like being called "James." Phil remained on guard duty at the security station while a young Ben Linus delivered sandwiches to a captured Sayid. Later he helped escort Sayid to Oldham's tent for interrogation. When Sawyer offered to let Sayid escape, he told him that Phil was "a dimwit," and that it would be easy to take his gun before he noticed. Ultimately though, Phil ran outside to help fight a fire before Ben helped Sayid escape. }} Later, Phil was heard but not seen, waking Jin by informing him that The Hostile had escaped. Jin told him that he was heading North, and that the Hostile had attacked him. He then accompanied LaFleur and Horace when they examined the empty security holding cell. Phil later discovered LaFleur's involvement in the disappearance of Ben by viewing the security tape that Miles was instructed to destroy. He didn't immediately tell Horace, but went to confront LaFleur about it at his house out of loyalty, as he wanted to give his boss a chance to explain his actions. Once inside, however, he was knocked out and tied up by LaFleur. Sawyer later revealed to Jack that he had Phil bound and gagged in his closet. When Radzinsky and his two men showed up at Sawyer's house, Phil frantically banged on the door of the closet, which made Radzinsky find him and realize that Sawyer and Juliet had put him there. Phil watched Sawyer's interrogation, and when Sawyer wouldn't talk, Phil punched Juliet in the face. Sawyer vowed to kill him. Later, Phil caught Kate re-entering the Barracks and brought her to the submarine to be deported along with Sawyer and Juliet. }} Phil remained at the Barracks, and was present during the shootout between Jack, Sayid, and several DHARMA members, including Roger Linus. In the immediate aftermath, Phil radioed Radzinsky to inform him of the situation. Radzinsky, realizing that Jack and Sayid's target was the Swan construction site, ordered Phil to bring some men and head to the site in order to defend it from whom they believed to be the Hostiles. Upon his arrival at the site, Phil ordered several men to search the perimeter, though it was he who eventually spotted Jack and opened fire. Sawyer, Juliet, Kate, and Miles soon joined in the firefight. Sawyer managed to apprehend Phil, holding him at gunpoint and forcing the other DHARMA members to drop their weapons, allowing Jack time to drop the Jughead into the hole that was being drilled at the site. While at first nothing appeared to happen, suddenly every metallic object was drawn toward the hole. Having been let go by Sawyer moments before, Phil seized his opportunity during the chaos. Picking up a rifle, Phil prepared to shoot his former boss, but was stopped by a barrage of magnetically-drawn poles, one of which impaled him through the chest, killing him. Trivia *Phil's episode count is ten, as of his archive footage appearance in . **In Season 5, though a guest star, Phil appeared in more episodes than Desmond and Daniel, both of whom were main characters. *Out of all the main characters. Phil has met Ben, Sawyer, Juliet, Sayid, Kate, Jack, Hurley, Miles, Daniel and Jin. ** As Charlotte lived on the Island as a little girl it's likely Phil met her too. * Phil is one of the eight recurring characters whose last names we don't know, the other seven being Omar, Bram, Zack, Emma, Jason, Neil and Zoe. ** Phil's signature which including his surname is actually seen on the cover of the Letter of Truce, but the exact letters are hard to determine. All we know is he has a short surname, and it ends with "A". * The names Phil and Jerry (his coworker) are references to Phil Lesh and Jerry Garcia of The Grateful Dead. * In the casting call, Phil was described as "any ethnicity, mid-20s to mid-40s. Thin, serious, and in usually in a bad mood. (sic) Works in corporate security, a task master, runs his teams by the rules." SpoilersLost: Episode 5.08 - Casting Call DarkUFO; 11/07/2008 * Phil has been referred to by fans as "Clippy" because of his ubiquitous clipboard as well as his clipped and brusque manner. http://www.spoilertv.co.uk/forum/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=7800&p=155752#p155757 * Phil's neighbor was interviewed in Mysteries of the Universe about Phil's disappearance when recruited into the DHARMA Initiative. He also mentioned Phil's girlfriend, who was not aware of his whereabouts. References ar:فيل de:Phil es:Phil fr:Phil he:פיל it:Phil pl:Phil (Inicjatywa DHARMA) pt:Phil ru:Фил nl:Phil Category:Characters Category:DHARMA Initiative Staff Category:Flashforward Characters Category:Sawyer's flashforward characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Security Category:Supporting Characters